Oh, What a Night
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Coily and his girlfriend were driving out in the middle of nowhere when their car breaks down. Oh, this doesn't sound like the beginning of a urban legend at all!


**Finally, been trying to finish this for months.**

 **The inspiration for this was just me wondering: What if Coily was the boyfriend in The Boyfriend's Death?**

 **As always, don't own The Impossibles, but I do own Mary**

* * *

Coily and his girlfriend, Mary were driving at night alone. They had the radio on while they talked. Why were two young people out on the road at night alone? Who knows?

"Isn't this fun, Mare?" the chubby blond asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Coily," she smiled. The night was lovely with the moon and stars out and who knows, maybe, just maybe, if they end in a secluded area, they could make out, not go all the way, but still. She blushed lightly, thinking about this. The night was perfect, the music was nice and Coily's right next to her. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a news flash took over, catching the pair's attention.

"Be on the lookout for a crazed murderer that escaped from the state mental asylum. Police are warning the patient is armed and dangerous. If you see anything suspicious, report it to the police immediately."

"Oh, my!" she gasped, staring wide-eyed at the radio and glanced back at her boyfriend. It was very clear that he was more than a little unnerved by this news, no matter how much he would try to hide it as he kept his eyes on the road.

All seemed fine... until the car suddenly stalled.

"What?!" Coily cried out as he punched the steering wheel, "Rotten luck!" Taking a few deep breaths, he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and muttered to himself, "Okay, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere..., there's a psycho killer on the loose..., I didn't bother bringing my communicator..., it's dark out... and my girlfriend's next to me..."

Gently and out of concern, Mary poked her boyfriend, which momentarily scared him, saying, "Um, Coily...?"

Taking a calming breath, Coily looked at his lovely girlfriend and, as seriously as he could, he told her, "We have to get out of the car."

Gasping softly, Mary, looking up at her boyfriend's now-serious face, nodded and then got out of the car. Coily followed suit soon after.

The blond grabbed her by the hand, leading the way, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," trying to reassure both her and himself. Mary only hummed as she looked up at the sky and suddenly the night didn't seem so lovely anymore.

Coily is normally very brave, perhaps to the point of foolishness, but without his team, all alone with his civilian girlfriend, but, at the moment, he was shaken. It didn't help that there was a story that kept flashing through his mind. He cautiously look around as he hoped that they could make it out of there without encountering that psycho.

Mary let herself close her eyes as Coily led the way. She just knew that he'll come through, he is a superhero, after all.

But after a few minutes of walking, she suddenly heard someone going, "Psst, psst." She immediately snapped her eyes open and raise her eyebrow at her boyfriend, but he was only walking, completely oblivious. Suddenly, she heard it again and looking around, she almost missed it but she saw something out into the distance.

It looked like a man... standing under the trees. She could just make out a deranged smile on his face and holding something in his hand. Actually, now that she thought about it, he seemed to be coming closer and closer...

Out of nowhere, Coily commented, still oblivious, "You know, Mare, all this kinda reminds me of this campfire story Multi told me-" He probably was trying to get rid of all tension in the air. But instead, Mary cut him off by suddenly gasping and pushing him out of the way, as she cried out, "Look out! Behind you!"

The pair barely managed to dodge the ax.

"What the-?!" Coily cried out, in surprise.

There he saw him, the escaped mental patient, all big and scary looking with a wide grin on his face and an ax in his hand. With a loud yell, the ax-wielder came running at the blond, swinging. But, this time, Coily was ready for him. After making sure that Mary was safely behind him, the young hero used his superpower to turn one of his arms into a spring and let loose one mighty punch, which send the man flying.

Yeah, that guy may have been big, but Coily has faced off against bigger. Though, his boss, Big D, would probably have a cow if he found out that Coily used his power when he's supposed to be in civilian mode.

But in his defense, who was going to actually believe the ax-man if he told anyone? He's crazy!

As for Mary, she took an opportunity to quickly run and hide behind some trees. There she watched, wide-eyed, as Coily and the ax man duked it out.

The ax-man ran at the blond hero, wildly swinging his ax like crazy, but Coily, using his springs, jumped out of the way. The man then slid to a stop and threw his ax. Coily then stretching a coil-like arm, catching while it still in the air and threw it at a nearby tree. Letting out loud roar, the man then tackled Coily and the fight went on and on.

From her hiding spot, Mary said to herself, "I gotta do something, but what?" She then spotted a broken branch on the ground. Picking it up, she commented, "That'll work."

As for Coily and the man, they were still fighting, but it was looking like the killer was getting the upper-hand... until Mary suddenly went up behind him and whacked him over the head, using the branch like a baseball bat, hard. But just knocking him down wasn't enough for her. She had to hit him over and over again until the branch broke.

Coily then cried out, "Whoa, calm down, Mare! You already got him!"

"Wha-what?" she asked, dropping the branch on the man.

The blond then hugged his girlfriend, which calmed her down. "Thank you," she sighed, smiling at Coily.

"You're welcome," Coily grinned, but it dropped when he looked back down at the unconscious killer. "What do we do about this?" he wondered.

"Um, leave him behind?"

"No, can't risk losing him and he might get someone else."

Mary looked around and found some rope. As soon as she showed him, Coily gulped as he nervously rubbed his throat, thinking about Multi's story again. He then got to work and tightly tied the man up. He was now prepared to leave with his girlfriend, dragging the man behind them.

"Shall we?" he asked, with a playfully suave way, holding out his arm.

Joining her arm with his, she said, "Alright."

Some time later, a police officer was sitting in his cop car on the side of the road, bored out of his mind, hoping that something interesting would happen. He got his wish when he saw two people, a blond boy wearing a purple jacket and red pants and a short haired African-American girl in a purple dress, dragging something big until they collapsed.

"What the-?" wondered the officer, getting a flashlight ready as he got out of the car. He then walked up to the pair and immediately recognized Coily as a member of his daughter's favorite rock band, looking like he was just in a fight. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering what he was doing with the likes of her. But he figured that she was just a random fan.

"What is going on here?" the officer asked.

As if on cue, the pair jumped up and immediately started babbling to him at the same time. The officer couldn't understand. He was about to tell them to slow down when he heard some groaning.

Coily stiffened at this, but Mary shrieked, **_"NO! NOT AGAIN!"_** and launched herself at the tied up man, punching him in the face repeatedly. It wasn't long before he was out cold again.

She was cried as her boyfriend restrained her, calmly telling her, "Alright, you got 'om, Mare." As he held her, he told the officer, "Look, it's been a long night. Our car broke down and we came across this guy." That was when the officer recognized the man that they dragging.

Needless to say, he was shocked. "How?"

"I fought him off," Coily bluntly said.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, the blond deadpanned, "Just because I'm a rocker doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Right."

"I'm done!'" Coily suddenly called out, raising both of his hands, "You deal with this," referring to the tied up man, "Mary 'n me," he grasped her hand as he began to walk away, "Are leaving for somewhere safe." Lucky for him, it didn't take long to hitch a ride. The trucker was a little scary looking, but after the night they had, the pair didn't care at all. Besides, he was actually a nice guy, telling them about how he saved a girl, using his high-beams.

As for Coily's car, don't worry, they got it back eventually.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So basically, I decided that Coily wouldn't leave his girlfriend behind.**

 **Happy New Year. See ya later, dudes.**


End file.
